


I'll See You in my Dreams

by nonstopfangirl



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, idek what this is, neverland is a dream, there are two peters, wendy is in a coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstopfangirl/pseuds/nonstopfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter volunteers a the local hospital and when he finds a girl, Wendy, in a coma he cant seem to stay away.</p><p>Wendy wakes up and finds herself in Neverland but its not quite the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter

Her hair was spread out across the hospital pillow, the brown made to seem darker by the starch-white sheets. Room 108. I was now glad that I was doing the even numbers in this hall. Unfortunately, I had to start with room 102. I walked down to the end of the hall and greeted Mr. Barrie. I ask him if he has seen the new girl in room 108 (Mr. Barrie knows everything that happens on this floor). He tells me that she was found by her younger brother on the beach. “She’s in a coma. They don’t know if she'll wake up” he tells me. I know what that means. If doctors don’t see a change in a patient in a year they ask their parents if they can blow out the candle, so to speak. He then changes the subject to his grandkids and I tell him about school. As I get ready to leave he asks if I’ve met anyone yet (as he always does). “Not yet” I say. When I walk out the door I hear the TV come on and the beginning notes of a game show theme song float out the door after me.

I peek into Mrs. Linda’s room and as usual she is absent. I'm sure that if I went looking for her I’d find her in the cafeteria having tea with anyone who wants to sit down for a minute and talk. The flower woman, called that because of all the flowers in her room, is sleeping. That doesn’t always happen so I let her rest. Goodness knows she needs it.

When I walk into room 108 I notice the slightest scent of a summer breeze. There is now a book on the bedside table. On impulse my hand flips it open to a seemingly blank page that, upon closer inspection, has on it only two words: For Wendy. I shut the cover gently and look at the title. A smile ghosts across my face. It’s my “book” as my sister like to call it. Peter Pan. One of the only things to do with people in comas is read to them. It seems as if the book was put there just to make sure I would that particular story to her. “Wendy” I whisper. I pull a uniform chair from the corner and to the side of the bed. I settle down and begin to read. “All children, except one, grow up…” 

 

 

Wendy

The first thing I remember is the sun. Then I realize it’s not a memory. The rays’ burn through my eyelids. I lay listening to the sound of the waves lapping at the edge of the shore. My thoughts are slightly muddled as I am viewing them through dirty water. Bells, I think. Why did I think that? My eyes flicker open and there are now two suns in the sky. But one isn’t a sun; “you seem too small for a person” I tell the tiny face hovering in front of me. She turns her head and beckons to someone outside of my line of sight. The bells chime again. “Is that your voice?” I ask her. She ignores me and flies away. Suddenly there is a boy’s head above my face. “I’m Slightly” he says “who are you? Why are you on our beach?” I blink at him a few times. “What” I say not as if it’s a question but just as something other than um. “Is there something wrong with it?” a voice says. “It’s a She, Curly, not an it” the one who calls himself Slightly corrects. Two more faces appear. The first starts “Maybe we should...” and the second one finishes “… take her to Pan”.

“Pan” I echo. “Who’s Pan?” That’s the last thing I remember for a while besides vague flashes of trees and the swaying of someone walking. Random snippets of conversation make it through to my head. “Are her eyes supposed to do that?” and “Is she gonna die?” are some of the more frequent ones followed by Slightly saying that no I wasn’t gonna die and yes that he was sure. (the other boys also asked if he was sure a lot.)

The next time I open my eyes I'm lying in a hammock surrounded by boys. I bolt upright and the biggest boy whispers something to one of the small boys who finish each other’s sentences and he runs off. The bigger boy, Slightly, asks cautiously “who are you?” I take a moment to think and then I say “Wendy, and you’re Slightly”. He nods and then points at a mildly chubby boy “That’s Tootles, the redhead is Nibs, the one next to him is Curly, and the small one is one half of a boy. His other half went off to find Pan.”

“Who is this Pan you keep mentioning?” Just then a tall, blonde boy with eyes the color of spring leaves with the sun poking through, lands in front of me. “I'm Pan” he says. “Boys can’t fly” I say in a somewhat hostile manner. This is clearly not what the blonde boy, Pan, was expecting. “They can in Neverland” he replies still looking somewhat taken aback.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter

I close the book and put it back on the bedside table. I stand and turn towards the door thinking that I don’t really want to leave her alone. There is someone in the doorway. A woman, who has the same brown hair as the girl in the bed. I start to apologize but she just waves me off. “its fine I was hoping some of Wendy’s friends would come and visit. I don’t think we have met before. I'm Mrs. Darling, Wendy’s mom”. I stick my hand out and we shake hands. “Peter” I reply “I'm not really one of her friends, I just volunteer here on weekends. I come and talk to people or read to them or sometimes I just listen. I saw the book and thought your daughter might like to hear some of it”. This last part kind of trails off because her mother has started to give me a strange look. “Oh” she responds “well thank you. I'm not always able to be here and it’s nice to think that she won’t be alone. Wendy has two younger brothers and I try to spend more time with them over the weekends.” I understand what she means, so I nod then ask “Do you know what happened?”. Her mothers tired smile kind of fades off her face and a shadow replaces it. “You don’t have to tell me” I say hurriedly “I was just curious.” She bobs her head slightly the begins in an almost whisper “My youngest son, Michael, found her on the beach. It looked like she was coming back from one more swim before the water gets too cold. She did that sometimes, just took off I mean, used to scare me half to death. Michael came running into the house say that Wendy was sleeping and wouldn’t wake up. My husband and I went running. There was a bit of blood on the back of her head. I'm almost sure she went cliff diving, hit her head and then tried to walk back. She passed out on the way to our house. This is all guessing aside from the bit about Wendy hitting her head.” I pause before saying quietly “I am sorry about this.” Then I add “it was nice meeting you but I need to get home. My mom might start to worry. It was nice meeting you.” I walk out the door and Mrs. Darling says “Nice meeting you” absently. After telling Wendy’s story she seemed to retreat into her own world. A world where her daughter was anywhere but here.

 

Wendy

“Neverland?!?” I exclaim “Neverland is just a place in a story. It’s not real.” Everyone inhales sharply. “Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that!” the one the other boys call Pan says sharply. “I am Peter Pan and these are my Lost Boys. They say that they found you asleep on the beach. For now you are my prisoner. You will remain my prisoner until I decide that you are trustworthy. The-“ He begins but I interrupt him. “Your prisoner!” I exclaim anger bringing me to my feet. “I am your nothing! You do not own me!” I feel angry enough to hit him and I'm not like this very often. The intensity of my anger surprises me. I guess I've never been in a situation where I’ve been referred to as someone’s thing. Peter nods once. “Good” he says “you have attitude. Tootles give her a sword and let the first test begin.” I take the hilt of the blade that is offered to me. “Why are you giving me a test?” I ask somewhat cautiously. “To decide if you're trustworthy or not of course.”  
“Oh, yes” I reply “because being able to fight with a sword means I'm trustworthy.” The last part I mumble under my breath. Peter steps forward and draws his sword. Slightly steps forward and says “no head shots, no intestinal maiming and to win your opponent has to be unarmed and held at sword point. 1, 2, 3, begin!” Peter takes a step forward and swipes at my arm. I bring my blade up to meet his in mid air and the sound of metal hitting metal fills the air. I push his blade off of mine and twist so that my sword heads for his shoulder. He blocks me but I take a step forward disengaging and coming after him again. He cracks a smile and parries my blow, advancing on me clearly starting to try harder. It pisses me off that he thought that because I'm a girl he had to go easy on me. With new strength in my arms I dole out a flurry of blows. Soon we are in an all out battle. Steel smashes steel and the Lost Boys have moved back out of the way. Then he catches my hilt and twists my sword out of my hand. He swings his blade back around to bring the point to my throat. I step inside the swing and punch him across the jaw. He drops his sword in surprise and I reach down and swiftly pick it up. With much less of a flourish than Peter did I bring the point of his own sword to his throat. We both pant for a few seconds then I lower the sword, offer the hilt to him and say “What’s next?”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter

I unlock the door to my apartment and walk in. The room is dark so I turn on the light as I shrug my jacket off. I notice a post-it stuck to the kitchen table. ‘Gone out for the night. Belle is at Aunt Karen’s. Leftovers in the fridge. – Mom’. I walk over to the fridge and find last nights’ leftovers in a tupperware. I pull of the lid and stick the rest in the microwave. As I wait for the tortellini to heat up I go boot up the computer. The microwave beeps and I get up to retrieve my dinner. By the time I get back the machine is ready for me. I open a web browser and type Spyderweb into the search engine. I click on the link to the social networking site. I take a bite of the scalding pasta as I wait for the page to load. The computer is ancient and finicky. It seems to take pleasure from shutting down randomly and I can only have 3 tabs open at a time before it goes haywire. Finally the page loads. I type the name Wendy Darling into the search bar. Her page is the third one down and I hesitate before clicking on it.

When her page pops up I'm met with pictures of her. In every single one she is smiling or laughing and she is never alone. Most of the pictures were taken at the beach with friends. I see one family photo and I see now that her mom is a ghost of what she is in that picture. I suddenly feel a sense of loss for a girl I have never met.

 

Wendy

I am thinking that I should never have asked what came next. I am standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking a waterfall that seems to come from nowhere and ends in a river. “So let me get this straight” I begin my tone a bit incredulous. “You want me to jump off the edge covered in glitter and thinking happy thoughts? Dying isn’t a very happy thought”. Peter sighs and replies only with “It’s not glitter it’s pixie dust”. I cross my arms and give him a look, “you say that like its supposed to make me feel better”. He just shrugs. Suddenly his hand darts out and grabs at something in the air. When he opens his hand he is holding a dazed fairy. She is about four inches tall, has small dragonfly like wings and is surrounded by a gold glow. The next thing I know Peter is shaking her over my head and dust is falling and coating the crown of my head. He hands the fairy off to Nibs and turns back to me. “Now think of a happy thought. Any happy little thought. Whatever makes your thoughts soar. Your body will follow. Just remember unhappy thoughts bring you down.” I close my eyes and think. I think about every day I spent on the beach with my friends. I think about every sun filled moment. Thoughts of the warm breeze and the taste of the ocean fill my head. The pressure of gravity slowly starts to lesson and I feel my bare feet leave the ground. “Now open your eyes” a voice tells me. My eyelids flicker up and I can see the world. A map suddenly comes to my mind. Suddenly I know the island that I am flying above. The mountain range, the waterfall, the peninsula and the lagoon. I know them. Off in the distance I see a gray blob and instinctively I know that this is Skull Rock. “Oh” I breathe “it is real. How could I have forgotten”? I turn and look at Peter. “How could I have forgotten” I ask again, this time louder. “You started to grow up.” He holds out his hand and I take. He leans forward and swoops towards the waterfall and I follow letting out a shriek of delight. I don’t let go of Peters’ hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter

I wake up on Sunday morning to the radio playing an old rock station. I had stayed on Wendy’s page for a few hours. I don’t remember crawling into bed but I must have at some point. I roll out of bed and flick the blankets back over the space I had just occupied. It doesn’t look like mom came home last night. I'm not surprised. I make myself a bacon and cheese omelet and throw some clothes on. I grab my wallet, keys, and my favorite green hoodie on my way out the door. I just barely make the metro. Fifteen minutes later I'm walking though the sliding hospital doors. I sign in and say hello to Janice and then make my way to the elevator. The elevator doors are almost closed when a hand pokes through, keeping the doors from closing all the way. The hand belongs to a tall lanky redheaded boy named Theodore Richard Declan the fourth. “Teddy” I say pleasantly “cutting it kinda close don’t you think?” The elevator doors close and we lurch upwards. “I'm here aren’t I” he says with a smile. Teddy is my best and probably only friend. I am not a very social person and I tend to not get along with people my age. I was an outcast at my school until Teddy came along and decided that I was the only decent person at St. Lukes private school. I think about that a lot. How odd it was to have someone to talk to. The doors ding open and we step out onto our floor. I head towards Mr. Barrie’s room telling Teddy that I’ll see him later. I duck through the doorway and Mr. Barrie greets me with a smile. He asks me about my day so far and how my little sister is doing. I fill him in on yesterday’s events. One of my favorite things about him is that he knows when to sit back and listen. It feels good to vent about my mom and how she is never there when it seems to matter. He nods and then changes the subject knowing that there is nothing to say at the moment on that subject. “I heard you reading to the girl down the hall” he says “I like your reading voice and I think you should introduce yourself”. I give him a quizzical look “I don’t know if she can hear me” I reply as I stand to go and Mr. Barrie un-mutes the TV. “Yes” he murmurs “but what if she can”.

I walk into Wendy’s room and sit down in the chair that is still by the bed. I pick up the book and flip open to the page where I stopped reading. I take a breath to stat the story once more but what comes out is “I am Peter”.

 

Wendy

I make myself vertical once more and ask “Peter did you say something”? He turns around and gives me an odd look. “No, why did you hear something”? I shake my head “no, I guess not”. He nods as if he has solved an enormous problem. “Good. Now do you want to see the mermaids?” there is a spark in his eye that hints at the possibility of a competition. “I’ll race you there!” I yell as I fly by him and towards, what my internal map tells me is, Mermaid Lagoon. “No fair” he calls after me. I toss a laugh at him over my shoulder. “Catch me if you can” he shouts as he zooms past me. I lean forward more and race after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter

I had just reached the part in Peter Pan where Peter and Wendy visit the mermaids when I hear a laugh. I look over my shoulder to see if there is anyone in the hallway but there isn’t anyone there. I turn back around and look at Wendy. She is smiling. It’s not possible for her to have laughed but whom else could it have been I ask myself. I shake my head deciding that I was hearing things as I return to the book and keep reading.

 

Wendy

Peter beats me to the lagoon (barely, though he pretends otherwise.) There are a couple of rocks protruding from the water in the middle of the lagoon and we are sitting on one of the bigger ones as he plays his panpipes and I wait for the mermaids. “You know, the pipes I'm playing are named after me. I invented them” he says matter-of-factly. I give him one of my best you-have-got-to-be-kidding looks but he isn’t looking at so it is wasted. “The panpipes were invented by the Greek god of nature Pan. Not by you”. He gives me a look “you have to start believing Wendy”.  
I am about to ask what he means by that when I see bubbles in the water. The bubbles are followed by blonde hair and one of the most beautiful faces I’d ever seen. I thought that she might be prettier if her eyes were a dark blue instead of a brown but when I look again they were the blue of the ocean as if they had never been any other color. “Peter, her eyes changed color” I say nervously because I wasn’t entirely sure if they did change. “Yeah” he says quietly “they change their appearance to what you find most attractive so it’s easier to drown you. They aren’t like the mermaids you think you know. These are the ones that make sailors dash their ships against rocks”. I nod but remain transfixed by the mermaid. I feel like I could sit there forever and just look at her. Suddenly I'm in the air, in Peters arms. “What are you doing” I whine. “I want to see the mermaids”. I can’t have you getting in the water with them” he says gently. Then I realize that my legs are dripping and I remember what he said about them drowning sailors and I nod. He asks me if I can fly on my own and I nod again so he slowly lets me go and we hover in midair. Tinker Bell flits up to Peter and chimes something in his ear that makes him smile. “Follow me” he says as he flies off. I shake my head and zoom after him wondering what new thing he as to show me. I am starting to think that Neverland will never cease to amaze me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this but seeing the two comments made me want to keep going, so I want to thank you. I started this like two years ago and never picked it back and and I had forgotten how much I love Peter Pan so I hope you all will bear with me through this.

Peter  
It’s Monday and I've just gotten off the bus and met up with Teddy. All weekend I couldn’t stop thinking how hard it must be for her family. Someone so full of life shouldn’t be in a hospital bed. All the pictures I've seen of her it looked like she was going to jump out. She glowed. She still does but it’s very faint. Like when Tinker Bells light started to go out. “Dude, are you listening” Teddy asks. “Huh, oh yeah sure”. He just gives me a look. “Okay, no I wasn’t listening. What did you say?” He takes a deep breath as if calming himself. Who knows he might have been considering that he freaks out over the randomest stuff. “Did you hear that there is a party at Savannahs house this weekend? No of course you didn’t so guess who got invited. ME. I did. It’s a miracle, I'm telling you. It’s this weekend and you have to come. ” I interrupt him mid thought. “I can’t.” Teddy stops dead in his tracks. “What? Why not?” I'm not sure if I want to talk about Wendy with Teddy yet so I just say “I have a thing with a girl” not realizing all the questions that statement will prompt. “Well then bring her with you. You have to go Peter.” I just shake my head “Sorry Teddy, I don't think a party is really her scene. Maybe next time.” I walk off towards my next class and leave him gaping at me like a fish.  
I feel kind of guilty. Its not like I've been a very good friend to him lately but I can't seem to stay away from Wendy. Its because you like her my brain tells me but thats not possible. I've never actually met the girl. But the thing is that I feel like I have, like I know her. Maybe its because of my new-found stalkerish tendencies that I feel like this but I can't bring myself to care. There are just some people who are like magnets and you can't help but want to be near them, be caught in the the glow that they give off, even just for a moment. She’s one of those people, and I'm a moth that will always go back to her flame. 

Wendy  
We land in a small clearing in front of a gigantic tree that looks half-dead. “Hangmans tree” I murmur. I stop and stare up at the tree that houses Peter and his Lost Boys. There are so many things that I have forgotten from my old storybook, like the vines that are draped all over the tree almost begging to be turned into nooses for doomed souls. I shiver when I get the feeling that everyone that lives there might be the doomed ones waiting for their turn. While I've been staring Peter has walked to the tree and opened it up. “Wendy, are you coming?” He asks in a way that makes it seem like that wasn't a question I could say not too and suddenly I am afraid. I take a step forward anyway. And then another, and another. “Is it safe?” I ask turning and looking at him right before I pass through the doorway. “Its only as safe as you think it is” he says, his eyes staring into mine. I step through the doorway and immediately begin to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Ive been super busy with States and then Stotes and then Nationals for crew, Ive barely had time to breathe let alone write. Summer starts for me on the 17th so Ill hopefully have more time to write then. Thanks so much for being patient and all the comments mean so much to me!

Peter

I'm back in the uniform hospital chair reading from a children's book to a girl who can't hear me on a friday night and I'm starting to think that maybe I should have gone with Teddy to that party, but it’s too late now.  Belle has been at my aunts house this past week because mom hasn't been home, so its just me in the house. Not wanting to be alone and having remembered what Mr. Barrie said about her being able to hear me and know what’s going around her, I came here. Then I have an idea so I finish the paragraph and close the book, putting it on the bedside table. If I can talk to anyone it’s her, who’s she gonna tell anyway? I clear my throat and begin with “Um, Its Peter again. I hope you like the book, so far, although who doesn't know the story. I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I thought I'd tell you about myself. I'm a junior at Pacific Grove High, my best friend is Teddy and I have a little sister named Belle. There isn't much else, I'm not a very interesting person. I guess you could say I like reading. Oh, and I'm on the crew team. Although practice is on hold for now. For me at least” I smile slightly. This is ridiculous, talking to myself, although if I look at it that way then I'm just reading out loud, which is also ridiculous. But I still can't bring myself to stop. 

I sigh and take a sip from my Deer Park water bottle that I have probably refilled five times now.   Who needs a fancy, insulated, camelbak  brand water bottle anyway I think to myself before I pick up where I left off. 

 

** Wendy **

I hit the ground, roll a few times and end up on my back, groaning, despite the fact that my lungs were telling me that I needed air. i hear a crunching on the dirt floor somewhere to the left of my head and I look over to find Peter standing over me, an amused  grin on his face. “A little bit of a warning might be nice next time. I'm not supposed to hit my head on stuff I have a…” I trail off, losing my train of thought. After a moment Peter prompts me with a “You have aaa?” I shrug my shoulders “I don't know but I do know that my head hurts, and that it’s not supposed to be hit that hard.” He gives me a look that feels vaguely disappointed, though I don't know what I could have done wrong (besides my landing). Then he walks off down one of the tunnels branching off from where the chute dropped us off. “Hurry or we’ll be late for dinner. And it’s your turn to tell a story.” After a moment I walk fast to catch up with him, not wanting to be left behind, when I am starting to get the feeling that maybe I don't know Neverland as well as I thought I did.


End file.
